(Don't Fear) The Reaper
by BladeChaser
Summary: Destiel drabble, Cas is struggling to cope with his new humanity so Dean talks to him and they both come away with something they didn't expect. Angst with a happy ending. Rated K for Kissing :)


**A/N - Okay so I'm gonna make a promise and try my best to keep it... I WILL POST A NEW ONE OF THESE EVERY WEEK! YES, EVERY WEEK! So this is a songfic based on (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult and it is SSSLLLLLAAASSSSHHHHHHH. Destiel. Boom. I still like axolotyls. **

**Disclaimer - Doo do do disclaimy disclaim I have no claim so I hearby disclam disclaimy DISCLAIIIIIM! I have no claim. **

**NOW I CANT REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL DISCLAIMERRRRR.**

* * *

(Don't Fear) The Reaper

All our times have come  
Here, but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
(We can be like they are)

Come on baby  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
Baby take my hand  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
We'll be able to fly  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
Baby I'm your man

La, la la, la la  
La, la la, la la

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity  
(Romeo and Juliet)

40,000 men and women every day  
(Like Romeo and Juliet)  
40,000 men and women every day  
(Redefine happiness)  
Another 40,000 coming every day  
(We can be like they are)

Come on baby  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
Baby take my hand  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
We'll be able to fly  
(Don't fear the reaper)  
Baby I'm your man

La, la la, la la  
La, la la, la la

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone

Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew and then he appeared  
(Saying, "Don't be afraid")

Come on baby  
(And she had no fear)  
And she ran to him  
(Then they started to fly)  
They looked backward and said goodbye  
(She had become like they are)  
She had taken his hand  
(She had become like they are)

Come on baby  
(Don't fear the reaper)

* * *

"There's something wrong with Cas."

Dean looked up at Sam and scowled at his brother's thoughtful expression.

"There's always something wrong with Cas, so what?" Why the hell was Sam telling him? He wasn't exactly the sharing sort, Sam could talk to the guy himself. "If you think we're gonna bond over choir music and stories about how much we've both screwed up in life you'd better think up a new plan."

"But he knows you better, he like you more." Dean just glared in response and Sam sighed, "The guy just turned _human_. He can't be coping so well."

"So what, Cas gets kicked off his cloud and now it's our deal? What could I possibly say to him?"

"Dean."

"…Fine." Damn those puppy dog eyes.

Dean stood and started down the hallway to Cas' temporary room. He had taken a room within the safety of the Men of Letters' bunker partly to avoid the horde of vengeful angels that were probably after his blood and partly because he had nowhere else to go. He rapped his knuckles quickly on the door before letting himself in, closing the door behind him and taking in Cas' position on the bed. The same position he'd been in when Dean had last seen him, two days ago. Cas sat with his legs crossed and his back ramrod straight, his hands were clasped in his lap and his eyes were shut, his head hanging low.

"Cas?"

Castiel's head rose slowly and Dean saw he'd let a few days worth of stubble grow. There were dark shadows under his eyes and he looked more gaunt, as if his cheekbones were suddenly twice as prominent.

"Cas, are you ok? I mean, I know you're not okay but when was the last time you ate?" He stood awkwardly by the door and waited for Cas to answer, the silence hanging between them for so long that Dean wondered if Cas had actually heard him.

"I do not wish to eat, Dean." Cas said eventually and his voice was rougher than usual, sounding pained and empty.

"Yeah, but you kinda need to eat now, 'cos us humans need food." Castiel's head dropped back down and his shoulders sagged a little. Dean sighed mentally, great idea to bring up Castiel's new and depressing fall from grace.

"There is little point, I will be dead soon."

"What? Oh, you mean 'cos the angels - I mean fallen angels or whatever - you think they'll try and kill you? C'mon man, we won't let that happen."

"Not the angels, Dean. Death."

"You're gonna have to be more specific or less crazy sounding, Cas."

Cas sighed and looked up at Dean, his blue eyes shining with an emotion Dean couldn't place. His hands wrung together and Dean couldn't help the wave of sympathy that ran through him like ice. Dean sat beside him on the bed, reaching over to still Cas' trembling hands still between his.

"I am mortal, Dean, I am going to die."

"Everyone dies Cas. You've died."

"This is different. I'm afraid, Dean. I have to eat and sleep and breathe and a whole myriad of other human necessities that I have never even had to consider before. I might last another year or another seventy years but there is no way of knowing because I am human. And humans die." Cas' eyes closed to hold back tears and Dean leaned forward to pull him into a light embrace.

"Maybe we'll fix you."

"I can't be fixed. I'm not broken." Cas' voice was heavy with bitter irony.

"Ya just kinda have to deal now." Wow, that sounded encouraging, "We all have to know that we'll die and we just have to… enjoy ourselves. We just latch on to anything we can and cling tight until the end comes."

"Latch on to anything?"

"Yeah, like other people." He had a sudden image of the Cas he had seen in the post-apocalyptic future of the Croatoan world, "Just steer clear of the whole sex, drugs, rock and roll thing, okay?"

"Okay." Cas was looking at Dean oddly and Dean became suddenly very aware of Cas, how his fingers were curled around Cas' hands and how his shoulder was almost brushing him and how blue his eyes were. "So I just find something and… grip it tight until I die?" Dean heard Castiel's words but his head was filled with something else Cas had said, a long time ago. _I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition_.

"Oh." And then Cas was kissing him. Cas was inexperienced and nervous but somehow it didn't show and Dean pulled away for a moment to rest his forehead against on Cas' and look into his eyes. "Do you actually want this?"

"Yes." Well that was easy.

"Okay." And then they were kissing again.

"So, Dean, did you talk to Cas?"

"Huh, no, yes."

"What?"

"I mean yes, we talked, and then I went away and we didn't talk 'cos we weren't talking. Then."

Sam was smirking and Dean glowered at him.

"You… did that didn't you?"

"Did what, Dean, you guys 'talked'."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk."

* * *

**Please R&R cos it's nice and good and thanks and axolotyl.**


End file.
